The present invention relates to electric motors, and more particularly to methods of assembling such electric motors.
A common type of electric motor is a permanent magnet motor that includes highly magnetized components. One such highly magnetized component may be a rotor. The strong magnetic attraction between various components poses difficulties associated with assembly of such an electric motor. During installation of the rotor, for example, an inability to adequately control the magnetic attraction between the rotor and various fragile components of the electric motor may result in undesirable damage to the fragile components. To compound this problem, assembly of the electric motor is often conducted in a “blind” manner. This is the case when certain components must be installed prior to installation of the magnetized rotor. In such an assembly, components such as O-rings or an end housing are installed prior to the rotor, thereby exposing sensitive components, such as bearings and sleeves. In the “blind” assembly, subtle damage to motor components may not be detected until the electric motor is completely assembled and the issue does not manifest until early failure, for example.